


Taming the Queen

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blackmail, Collars, Consensual Underage Sex, Default Akira, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Akira, Dorks in Love, Double Penetration, F/M, Femsub, Filming, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gift Fic, Humor, Kinky Shit, Lube, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shy!Makoto, Smut, Submissive!Makoto, Teenage Dorks, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, funny ending, makoto is blackmailed by futaba for games and pocky lmao, yep no shinobu this time lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: It’s hard to believe given how assertive and strict Makoto is, but she’s as submissive and shy as they come. So when she makes a particularly unusual request to her boyfriend Akira, fun times are bound to be had by all involved.





	Taming the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leliel12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leliel12/gifts).



> I’m hardly the world’s biggest fan of Akira/Makoto, but I’m friends with somebody who loves the ship, so as a sort of charity gift, I’ve decided to write something for that person. I hope all of you enjoy! And Leliel12, this is for you!
> 
> Unlike my other fics and like my Akira/Ryuji fluff fic, this doesn’t feature my unique take on Persona 5 with Shinobu Hattori; this is featuring boring, old Akira Kurusu, due to the flexibility I wish for due to Shinobu belonging to Futaba in my mind. XD
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments and kudos.

When Akira and Makoto actually began exploring the more sensual aspects of their relationship, both were more than a little surprised to discover how much Makoto enjoyed being tied down. Though this sort of kink was definitely light in its practice, it nonetheless proved to be an enjoyable aspect for all involved, and Makoto would find herself getting increasingly flustered at this aspect of hers.

Of course, that isn’t to imply that Akira and Makoto’s romantic relationship was anything short of consensual: both Joker and Queen both found something to love about each other, so nobody is truly surprised when the two express their love for each other; this usually comes in the form of Akira teasing Makoto in a light-hearted fashion before kissing his shy girlfriend. Aside from a few teasing jokes from the other Thieves, nobody was quite in the place to judge this wholesome relationship of theirs.

Naturally, however, Makoto became more… _interested_ in some heavier bondage over time. She didn’t quite know _specifically_ where that desire sprang from, other than what she assumed was arousal for being bound and tormented by her boyfriend. But she always suspected that Akira forbade from trying out some of the more deviant approaches to their sex life due to the probate’s care for his girlfriend, something that Makoto appreciates at the end of the day… even if her libido is infinitely frustrated by this caution.

So really, what’s a horny seventeen-year old student council president to do than offer herself to her boyfriend?

Makoto truthfully wished she could be more stoic in this regard. She really could. She disliked coming off as vulnerable or weak, or worse, _useless_ , but she took _some_ comfort in the fact that Akira finds Makoto’s occasional bout of shyness endearing. Nevertheless, the brown-haired teen found herself awkwardly pacing back and forth through her private little room within the Niijima Apartment, chewing at her lip quietly without so much as making a sound. Sae was going to court late tonight, and due to the fact that she won’t be back until 3… yeah, Makoto saw an irrefutable opportunity at this evening to ask Akira to fuck her. God, why must she feel so embarrassed at this when she’s the one requesting this…?

Makoto felt her cheeks color at this thought, before having her mind snap out of its reverie due to a few knocks and a familiar voice. “Makoto, can I come in?” Makoto felt herself blanch somewhat upon recognizing _that_ voice, that strangely suave and deep voice from someone who was literally a year younger than her. “Uh, c-coming!” Makoto’s response was automatic in its hastiness, and she soon found herself greeted by Akira’s presence – after unlocking the door and seeing the fellow teen dressed in his casual wear.

“Um… uh…” Makoto smiled awkwardly, still red as Futaba’s hair. “G-Good to see you, right?”

“What’s with all the hesitation, Makoto?” Akira smiled affectionately. “Are you asking me out on a date…?”

“Wha – no, no!” Makoto continued to color deeper upon that light-hearted remark. “…well, sort of. I, um, want to show you something. In my room.” Makoto chewed on her lip again for the sixteenth time this night. “…if that’s okay.”

Akira chuckled a bit to himself upon seeing how socially awkward Makoto was acting. “Jeez, you usually don’t get this embarrassed over me coming over. Is there something on your mind?”

“W-Well… well, um…” Makoto froze up again, before shaking these thoughts out of her head. “…n-nevermind! Just, meet me up at my part of the apartment, okay?!” Upon saying this, Makoto puffed before heading up to her personal quarters in the complex.

Akira truthfully wanted to laugh once again, but he was genuinely curious now at how insecure _Makoto_ was acting. The probate knew that Makoto was a poor liar due to her sense of duty and honesty, so when she seemed to be trying to conceal something than be honest outright… that usually was the sign of something big, whether it’s good or bad. Regardless, Akira shook away these thoughts to himself as he followed up to Makoto’s quarters.

* * *

“So, um… Makoto.” Akira began quietly, trying not to offend his girlfriend. “Is there any particular reason why you’re bringing me up here to – oh, _wow,_ that’s a big bag.”

Indeed: aside from the bed, neat adornments over Makoto’s room and a variety of other miscellaneous items, Makoto was standing beet red as a relatively-large bag sat behind her. Akira’s mind raced over just _what_ are the contents of this bag, though out of common courtesy and social savvy, he assumed Makoto was going to inform him on just _what_ the contents are in the first place… something Makoto’s been trying to do in a stoic, valiant fashion, and failing miserably.

“I… I-I…” Makoto squeaked as her cheeks continued to color red; she honestly felt she was going to die at this rate. “Y-You see, I…”

Akira, at this rate, was now genuinely concerned. “…okay, seriously Makoto, you _usually_ don’t get this quiet. Can you please explain to me what’s wro – “

Akira, unfortunately, didn’t get to have his answer in a suitably appropriate fashion, as out of frustration, Makoto unzipped the bag and promptly flung its myriad contents out onto the floor – and some of it landing squarely in Akira’s face, a fact Makoto remained largely oblivious too as she blurted out her reasoning:

 _“IWANTYOUTOTIEMEUPLIKEYOUDIDLASTTIMEBECAUSEIREALLYGENUINELYLIKEDITANDWASAROUSEDBYITBUTIWANTYOUTODOITHARDERANDHEAVIERBECAUSEI’MAPERVERTANDIWANTYOUTO **BULLYME!”**_ It was legitimately impressive how Makoto screamed all of _that_ without pausing for breath, something that she quickly began to recoup with in the following few moments. When she came too, she saw Akira cringing on the floor, clutching his swollen head when a ballgag harness hit him square in the face.

Yes, ballgag harness. The sheer kinkiness permeating the item was but a prelude to all the items Makoto flung out of the bag; gags, ropes, cuffs, vibrators, dildos, whips, riding crops, paddles, canes, nipple clamps, anal and vaginal plugs, chastity belts, and oddly a _camera_ of all things – these were all the contents present in the bag, not just in multiple varieties, but Makoto figured there was enough rope here to loop around Makoto’s room a hundred times over. Regardless of this, Makoto soon realized that she hit Akira _squarely_ in the face and she quickly rushed over to her injured boyfriend.

“A-Akira! Are you okay?!” Makoto squeaked indignantly as she hastily ran over to meet her boyfriend at equal eye level, who was clutching his head as he groaned in misery. Akira’s resounding _“NO! DO I LOOK LIKE I’M OKAY?”_ , unfortunately, gave Makoto’s answer to the state of the delinquent’s cranial trauma.

“Oh, crap, I’m really sorry!” Makoto squeaked. “I-I didn’t mean to – !”

Akira agitated moan indicated that the juvenile delinquent really _wasn’t_ looking for answers or excuses. “It’s. Fine. _I’m fine!”_ Akira quickly got off of the ground to recollect himself. “Now why did you thro – _oh.”_ With that said and done, his _own_ cheeks quickly colored at the orgy of blackmail material sprawled out across the floor. “Um, okay. Wow. This was most certainly _not_ something I’d thought I’d see this Tuesday evening.”

As if it wasn’t enough already, Makoto felt all the blood rush to her cheeks and she gave an unintelligence sound that can only be describe as a mix of an embarrassed squeak and a pained groan. It literally took all of her willpower not to hide in some hole somewhere around here, and with every bit of liquid courage coursing through her veins, she took a deep breath and began to explain herself.

“S-So, um… I… I _know_ that you want me to be safe. To be happy, a-and all.” Makoto muttered embarrassedly. “A-And I appreciate the fact that, you, um, don’t want to push me past my limits.” It was at that moment the student council president looked up to her boyfriend, and shyly smiled as her cheeks continued to burn. “B-But I want you to… um… d-do it harder. If that’s okay, I mean. Or something…”

As Makoto hung her head in shame, Akira looked at the variety of heavy BDSM implements and gave a cheeky little smile. He then turned to his girlfriend with a small, genuinely smile and chuckled softly. “Oh, Makoto, that’s – “

Of course, Akira’s comfort was ill-timed upon realizing that Makoto was quietly _crying_ to herself, more than likely out of shame. As Makoto knelt onto the floor and began sniffling indignantly, something within Akira’s heart hurt upon seeing the woman he loves just break down in _tears_ like that. He was undoubtedly certain Makoto felt that way too; if there was one thing she hated looking like, it was looking like she was weak, because that would mean to her that she’s useless. Regardless, Akira was going to inquire why it was that Makoto was sobbing to herself before she spoke up.

 _“S-Sorry.”_ Makoto choked. “I’m so _sorry._ I-I look like an absolute freak, d-don’t I? I… I…” And as Makoto quietly cried to herself, Akira’s hands balled up at this rare sight before knowing what to do. Without much ado, he gently wrapped his arms around Makoto’s waist and raised her up, seeing those red, misty eyes meet his for the first time tonight.

“A-Akira?” Makoto sniffled. “What’re you – “

As Akira proceeded to gently press his lips against Makoto’s, the student council president’s eyes shot wide and cheeks flushed, all upon realizing what was happening. As she took to the unexpected force of Akira’s tongue against her own with great stride, the young 17-year old happily sighed to herself as she felt herself melt against her boyfriend’s, happily sighing all the while.

When they broke their kiss at long last, Makoto took a step aback in pure surprise – not all of it was an unpleasant one. “A-Akira, you just – “

“Makoto, really.” Akira smiled kindly, chuckling to himself. “I really don’t mind at all. I didn’t want to go much farther than what we’ve been, uhh…” It was the delinquent’s turn to blush a bit. _“…experimenting_ with because I was worried you wouldn’t feel comfortable. But seeing all of this for the first time in a while… I gotta admit. It’s kinda hot.”

Akira’s grinning response made Makoto light up _again_ , bashfully looking away for a moment. “S-So does, um, that mean… y-you can – “

“Do this with you?” Akira smiled, this time much more softly. “Absolutely. Anything for you, dear.”

‘Dear.’ Jeez, he sounded as if he was Makoto’s husband with that nickname. Makoto nonetheless shook off this thought to smile embarrassedly at her boyfriend, tears pricking her eyes – although not entirely made from shame this time. “T-Thanks, Akira. It… it means so much to me that… y-you’re a good boyfriend…”

Akira nodded quietly. “Anytime.” The delinquent paused for a moment to appraise some of the materials surrounding the sex toys sprawled across the floor only to notice an oddity: “…also, what’s this camera doing here?”

“O-Oh, that? U-Um, well…” Makoto felt her cheeks color for the six billionth time upon noticing the camcorder. “W-Well, this is kind of embarrassing… I… w-would like to be able to have the feeling of being watched by people, of showing the world of how…” Makoto’s voice got so quiet and flustered that Akira _almost_ wanted Morgana here to hear her. “…how I’m a pervert and your pet.”

 _Oh, my God._ Akira had to have a double-take upon hearing _that,_ and his cheeks flushed read upon realizing just how sexually _masochistic_ Makoto is shaping up to be. Like, seriously, how much more perverted than this woman get?! Regardless, Akira quietly pushed these thoughts to the side and smiled genuinely. “So, um… I’m guessing you want me to put all of this to good use?”

Makoto smiled shyly, still luminescent. “…y-yeah.”

“Right now?”

“Um, yeah.”

“…are you sure?”

Silence. But Makoto shyly looked up to her boyfriend with shame and hidden arousal in her voice.

“P-Please, Master.” Makoto squeaked in mortification. “I… I want you to u-use me…”

In all frankness, that was all that was needed to trigger two things within Akira: the first thing being his pants suddenly becoming grossly uncomfortable.

The second thing is him making a lightning-fast move on Makoto.

As Makoto felt Akira’s arms wrap around her waist and his teeth nibbling on her nape, a tidal wave of pleasure swept through her senses as she felt herself melt into a hormonal puddle of metaphorical goo. “G-Guh… _A-Akira…!”_

“Hm? Why the protests, Makoto~?” Him sucking on Makoto’s neck for a moment drew even more pleasing noises from the student council president. _“You_ were the one who asked for this, after all… _Queen.”_ Akira using Makoto’s codename had an air of haughty superiority to it, and _boy_ did it feel deviant. As Akira’s hands slithered their way onto Makoto’s modestly-sized breasts, another gasp for desperate air came from the girl, her cheeks completely flushed red as she drowned in her own lust and arousal. With the smallest of whimpers, Makoto felt her lips press unto Akira’s, and Akira wasted no time grabbing some of the rope lying on the floor – and, with that, pushing his pet onto the bed.

After all, she _did_ ask for this… and what she asked for was what she was about to get threefold.

* * *

It was admittedly difficult for Makoto to explain how and why she became so interested in kink to begin with. She always wanted to present herself as proper, and most _certainly_ not a horny teenager desperate for pain and pleasure. Of course, the funny thing about practicing light bondage with your boyfriend is how the sheer _sensuality_ of it all did wonders in undoing your self-restraint, and soon enough you found yourself yearning for more. Makoto figured it was relatively similar to that in regard to heavier BDSM than she was experienced with… or at least she _hoped_ it was.

…actually, no. She knew Akira was going to make sure she enjoyed it. Why wouldn’t he? After all, Makoto placed her full trust in her boyfriend for this particular instance, with her completely at his mercy… and both parties involved loving the daylights out of it. Indeed, she was tied in a spread-eagle fashion with her arms and legs being bound at different corners of the futon bed she rested on. Vocalizing was already quite difficult as is, what with a red, wiffle ballgag with and black, leather head harness fit snugly onto to head and around her curled lips. As she gave an unintelligible whimper as she wrangled at her bonds, Makoto took note of the black, leather collar fit snugly around her neck, and the two small bells outfitted to Makoto’s bound wrists – she’s eternally appreciative of Akira thinking of the notion of outfitting bells to her wrists to indicate non-verbal safewords, as Makoto’s inexperience hadn’t let her think that far ahead. In any case, it was little things like that that made the student council president eternally appreciative of Akira: because he cared enough to delve in the littler details, all to ensure his girlfriend’s safety… and most importantly, make her feel safe even when bound and gagged.

Of course, even in her clarity, that did _not_ make her any less flustered or embarrassed – her cheeks were still bright red with shame and embarrassment after Akira manhandled her earlier, not that she didn’t enjoy it at all – it’s just that when you’re subjected to force on that measure, it’s kind of hard to now want to hide in a barrel in pure _mortification_ of it all. The fact that the camera she requested be utilized earlier was on full display _recording_ her naked, helpless self, and it only make the red-eyed teen shrink further in embarrassment. Regardless of such, however, Makoto’s focus was mainly on two things: the stinging, _burning_ sensation she currently felt pulsate within her loins, and the quiet, low voice of a boyfriend she was all too familiar with.

“Well, _you_ seem to be quite comfortable, aren’t you, _Makoto-chan?”_

Usually Akira dropped the honorific due to the inherent familiarity between both lovers, though there was something about that formality that make it seem so _superior._ In any case, Makoto flushed even more, her tears pricked from pure want, and she felt heat continue to rise through her groinal regions. If it was Akira’s goal to making the spread-eagle-bound, ballgagged and horny teenage girl feel even hornier, than mission accomplished on his end.

Of course, that wasn’t to imply Akira wasn’t hungry himself either. He was just as nude as his submissive girlfriend, having barely anything but his erect member keeping him company. Seeing his girlfriend whimper and heave with each breath, seeing her tears prick from the humiliation… it really helped fill something _visceral_ within his sadistic streak. Regardless, the delinquent wasted scarcely any time climbing onto the bed – and before long, Akira’s slim fingers began softly rubbing at Makoto’s sex.

The seventeen-year old brunette’s eyes widen as she squeaked indignantly, feeling herself cry a bit more as Akira toyed gently with her outer labia and her slowly-swelling clitoris. “Who would’ve guessed what I’m seeing, my dear?” Akira’s voice was deep and commanding, his eyes fixated on Makoto’s softly crying face; he enjoyed it when he made the young girl so embarrassed. “Don’t lie to me. I see it in your eyes to begin with: you want this, don’t you? Oh, I would’ve _never_ guessed that such a refined and prim girl such as yourself could be such a depraved and perverted _whore…_ I’m not wrong, aren’t I, my little slut-toy~?”

As Makoto mewled softly as she nodded to these demeaning words, her soft whimpers evolved into a loud _squeal_ as she felt Akira’s palm – which was now enveloped in Makoto’s pre-orgasm juices – slap her small breasts with the force that would be expected from the best fighter of the Phantom Thieves. Makoto wailed softly as she felt herself begin to genuinely cry a bit, her cheeks as red as her crimson eyes as she felt a masochistic swirl of pain and pleasure emanate from her abused breasts.

“…and you actually get _aroused_ from being hit like that?!” Akira’s faux shock gave way to a teasing little smile as he laughed a bit. “My goodness, you really are just as disgraceful as I thought you’d be. Though even _if_ toying with your pussy is fun and all that, what’s a little fun to be left without that cute little ass of yours, hmm~?”

Akira’s cryptic comment _should_ have triggered alarm bells in Makoto’s head, but the delinquent getting up from the futon to motion over to the bag of sex toys made the young teen’s eyes widened at what he had in his hands – namely, a bottle of liquid lubricant, a dildo, and a condom. Makoto’s asshole instinctively clenched for a moment upon seeing _that_ sight in her Master’s hands.

Akira smiled as he looked at the spread-eagle tie that Makoto was bound in – certainly enough to, well, spread her across the futon, yes. But there was at least enough wiggle room for Akira to be able to play with Makoto’s rear a bit. And why _wouldn’t_ he take the opportunity to do just that? Akira fondly recalls Makoto’s biggest erogenous zones being her anus, and he always got the best reactions out of her when he toyed with that part of her body a bit. But with Makoto proving to be more durable than Akira expected, why just setting for some light stretching when you can fit in something more… _accommodating_ inside of her?

Regardless, both instinctively knew that a _lot_ of fun was to be had by both sides.

“Now, just remember Makoto,” Akira’s face indicated a hint of seriousness, clearly demonstrating concern for her girlfriend. “Just ring the bell if it’s too much, okay? And don’t clench while you’re at it; it’ll most likely hurt more if you do.” As the submissive teen squeaked awkwardly at the thought, Akira went to work by uncapping the bottle of lubricant before gently doing two things: the first of which was slide the condom onto his member, and the other being coating his right index and middle finger in the slick, gelatinous substance. As Makoto watched Akira ensure his girlfriend’s safety, the student council president smiled a bit under the gag; it was always comforting to know how Akira was such a gentleman despite his domineering persona in moments like these.

“Alright, here we go…” Akira lowered himself down to Makoto’s anus before gently sliding the lubricated fingers inside her asshole, stretching the cavity around a bit to loosen it up. Makoto _yelped_ loudly upon feeling the intrusion, all-so-suddenly breaking down in soft tears from the sudden feeling and the sheer _arousal_ she felt from the surprise insertion. Akira trusted Makoto’s sense of clarity enough to ring her left wrist twice to indicate a stop, or the right wrist twice to slow down, so he continued to work away at stretching her asshole around. And as every moment passed, Makoto’s sex grew wetter and wetter as did her face, albeit with two very different fluids.

Makoto gave a soft, indignant whine as Akira pulled his fingers out of Makoto’s rear, leaving one gaping hole where his fingers once was, and a wet, scented sex where they weren’t. Makoto sniffled in her tears as she mewled weakly, the sheer amount of _desperation_ in her eyes indicating her arousal and desire to be _toyed_ with by her master. Akira – once again assuming his Maledom persona – simply gave a cocky little grin and chuckle.

“Look at yourself; you’re a disgrace, begging and moaning for more punishment to come.” Akira chuckled as he quietly leaned his naked self down to Makoto’s face, his hot breath further arousing the submissive teen. “But I wouldn’t expect any less from a slut like yourself, hmm? And my dear, there’s _nothing more_ I want to see you as then _broken.”_ A misplaced act of tenderness in the form of Akira’s kiss made Makoto wail in her tears once more, the dominant teen taking in fully the sheer _subservience_ radiating from the student council president. Every inch of this sensual torment was something Akira and Makoto both reveled in, and it’s impossible to say either don’t enjoy it.

“Well, I kept you waiting long enough, haven’t I? Now then…” Akira took a bit of the lubricant and quickly began applying it to his condom-sheathed member, giving it a generous amount of the translucent goop before positioning it over Makoto’s anus. He then took a moment to apply at _least_ a little bit to the purple, silicone dildo in his hand. After all, he found Makoto’s safety in all this important, and what’s a Master to do if his pet isn’t comfortable either? Regardless, Makoto looked Akira in the eyes, and the exchange of glances spoke far louder than any words possible. Akira barely wasted a moment more as he gently slid his sheathed cock inside of Makoto’s rear, before using his right hand to pound her pussy with the dildo all the while.

And almost like that, the evening room devolved in a hormonal crescendo of lust and desire. Makoto _squealed_ as loud as she thought could be possible, and gently, ever quietly, she began sobbing from pure _want._ She wanted nothing more than to be Akira’s cock-slave, her own hormones completely controlled by her master. Akira, meanwhile, was breathing gently as he quietly pounded his erection into Makoto’s rear, while using what little self-control he had to push the dildo at an even tempo. Regardless, both of Makoto’s holes were filled to the brim, and both parties loved it.

“Such a pathetic little bitch…” Akira breathed raggedly. “Shouldn’t you be _ashamed_ of being so dirty? Much less with people _filming_ you all the while? Why, I would’ve never guessed the Queen herself was so _easy_ to tame… and tame is _exactly what I’ll do!”_

Akira scarcely wasted more time than needed. He proceeded to continuously pound both his cock and the dildo into Makoto, the submissive teen squealing from desire and want. Her sobs and wails were becoming louder and louder, feeling more and more of her dignity slip away with each push – and each muzzled squeal. Eventually, it proved too much for the student council president’s arousal to take, and with one singular push of the organic and fake phallus into both of her holes, she began to see _stars._

Makoto _screamed_ loudly as she felt an orgasm shake through her system; it kicked the shit out any orgasm she felt she had in the past, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she reveled in the aftershock of her sex’s floodgates opening. As her sex devolved into a hot, translucent, sticky mess, Akira grunted quietly as he released his seed into the condom, both teenagers _completely_ lost in their lust and desire for each other. Without wasting a single second more than that, Akira undid Makoto’s ballgag harness and pressed on her lips _hard,_ his tongue being equally-forceful to assert the dominance of the delinquent.

“G-Gmuuhh… A-Akiraaaaa…” Makoto whimpered happily as she felt her tongue dance on to Akira’s. Yes, she was in complete submission here, but dear _God_ , did she love every bit of it. She wouldn’t trade anything else in the world than to be her Master’s bitch-slave, and it was the love, trust and sensuality of it all that enveloped into a powerful, intoxicating atmosphere unlike any other.

* * *

And just like that, the video went dark.

Yes, video. On _Futaba’s phone,_ no less.

Futaba, a month later ever since Akira and Makoto began their… _kinkiness_ together, was showing the sex tape on her phone, the gremlin hacker possessing the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. Makoto was on her way to school, so seeing Futaba just up and _waltz_ up to the student council president and show her the film in a back alley was most _certainly_ not something she hoped to see.

Regardless, she reacted appropriately in the situation: blushing like an utter maniac.

“H-How…” Makoto squeaked, her cool façade from earlier cracking upon realizing Makoto _has her sex tape._ “H-How did you even _get_ your hands on my…?!”

“Easy: good ol’ hacking!” Futaba grinned sheepishly as she replayed a particularly saucy tidbit once again. “Wow, Makoto-chan, who’da thought Akira-kun could make you squeal like that?! And _you’re_ the tough girl?!”

 _“S-Shut up!”_ Makoto cried out, glaring at Futaba. “What more do you possibly _want_ with this, huh?! _WHAT’S YOUR TERMS?!”_

“Eh, I just need a buddy to play some games with for a YouTube channel. You’d make a good straight man, Makoto-chan!” Futaba grinned cheekily as she put the phone away, at last. “And honestly?! I’m kinda hungry. So c’mon; mama needs her strawberry pocky!”

As Futaba happily skipped away, a shrinking, humiliated feeling within her stomach realized that _maybe_ utilizing sex tapes wasn’t the best idea when blackmail was on the line.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Makoto Niijima sent a text to NastyCrimeBoi
> 
> Makoto Niijima: Uhhh, honey? You think you can teach me how to be a good let’s player? Because yeah, about the video we filmed…


End file.
